De vuelta al pasado
by YunoGYL
Summary: :YAOI: Naruto ha tratado de olvidar a su amor de secundaria por varios años pero no puede. Ha salido con algunas personas pero es inutil.. Esta vez ya no puede mas.. ya tiene que aceptar que aun lo ama y tomar una decision importante..


-¿Qué hiciste QUE? – gritaba furioso un pelirrojo mientras controlaba sus ganas de matar a su rubio amigo, era de saberse que Naruto siempre hacia tonterías pero esto.. esto fue una locura

-lo siento – susurro el responsable de haber causado esos gritos- yo se que no fue una gran idea pero..

-¿idea? Eso no es una idea! Lo que hiciste fue… fue… - la realidad era que no había palabras para describir lo que hizo- no puedo dejarte solo 2 semanas porque.. sales con esto

-ya se, ya se… pero de todos modos no resulto.. no fué

-pues si, no resulto.. pero que hubieras hecho si sai te descubría! Que le ibas a decir?

-pues..

-no pensaste en eso verdad? Haber dime.. que le hubieras dicho?

-Pues.. que … quería hablar con el.. es todo

-si claro.. suena muy normal el hecho de que quieras hablar con tu ex.. y que lo invites al mismo lugar donde ibas a estar con tu novio..

-..cuando lo dices así.. suena .. ilógico – rio nervioso, tratando de calmar el ambiente pero ante la mirada de Gaara tuvo que responder el porque lo hizo- ya sabes porque lo hice.. el..

-si si si.. el te dijo que te ama.. ¿y?

-y yo también lo amo.. y quería verlo

-pues sii! Pero míralo en otro lugar.. lejos de sai

El rubio solo desvió la mirada, Gaara lo había hecho sentir un verdadero inútil, que solo se sabe meter en problemas, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y deseos. Pero lo había hecho por una buena razón o al menos eso creía el. Lo había hecho por amor.. por el amor que alguna vez existió y sigue existiendo entre Sasuke y el. Ellos nunca pusieron un fin definitivo a su relación o eso creía el rubio ya que con el tiempo todo se había vuelto muy confuso.

-se que estas confundido – habló el pelirrojo al ver la tristeza y decepción que se hacia notar en los ojos de su amigo – pero esta no es la manera. Si quieres verlo..

- si quiero verlo.. tiene que ser a escondidas de mi familia- interrumpió – ya sabes que mi padre lo odia..

-si, tienes razón pero.. si Minato descubre que le mentiste… te va a ir peor

-lo se.. – dijo resignado – pero el riesgo vale la pena – sonrió al imaginar el rostro de Sasuke

-claro.. olvidé que estoy hablando con un tonto.. con un tonto enamorado– susurró para sí mismo -Gaara.. yo.. no se que hacer, yo.. sigo amando al teme.. nomas me la paso pensando en el.. recordando el pasado e imaginando el futuro junto a el… y ..- dejo de hablar para perderse en su mundo, en el mundo donde nomas se encontraba Sasuke

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, lo cierto era que el tampoco sabia que podía hacer, el único que tenia esa respuesta era Naruto, solo el sabia que hacer… solo el tenia esa respuesta en su interior, en su corazón.. solo tenia que escucharlo atentamente, al igual que Gaara lo hizo.. el escuchó a su corazón y se quedó al lado de la persona que ama.. aunque esa persona nunca lo va a amar…

Gaara sonrió ligeramente, sabia que no debió hacerlo.. pero recordó su pasado, recordó su pasado con la persona amada. Tenia ganas de llorar, de retroceder el tiempo.. pero sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera.. no cambiaría nada. Se levantó de la silla y fue con Naruto, quien estaba recostado en la cama, y acarició sus rubios cabellos.

-no te preocupes, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta – le susurró al oído y salió del cuarto- nos vemos mañana..

Al día siguiente…

Como eran vacaciones, el grupo de amigos de Naruto había decidido reunirse en un plaza para comer algo e ir al cine. Pero al parecer nadie iba a ir o mas bien.. iban a llegar tarde. Solo estaba Gaara sentado en una banca, mirando a la gente pasar. De repente alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Sai.. – dijo sin voltear a verlo pues sabia perfectamente que era el.

-Gaara.. ¿Por qué tan solo? – pregunto algo burlón, cosa que molestó al chico

-porque tenias que llegar tu – susurro molesto mientras hacia una mueca de asco. Ese Sai, el novio de su mejor amigo.. no le caía nada bien. Siempre con sus sonrisas falsas y su tono burlón. No sabia como Naruto podía aguantarlo..

-no ha llegado MI NOVIO? – pregunto gritando la última parte

-no.. – respondió enojado- si hubiera llegado no estaría SOLO.. idiota..

-oye.. deberíamos llevarnos mejor.. ambos tenemos algo en común.. – lo miro de reojo- ..a Naruto.. ambos lo queremos – sonrió tratando de parecer amable

-si verdad? – respondió sarcástico- ¿Por qué no empiezas por cambiar esa estúpida actitud que tienes?

-ha! Mira quien habla … el mapache ojeroso con..

-otra vez peleando chicos? – habló Naruto al llegar, siempre que estaban solos.. se insultaban y en ciertas ocasiones hasta había golpes

-pues tu novio!- Le reclamó el pelirrojo – es un baboso..

-Gaara.. basta – sonrió el ojiazul, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se paralizo y se puso completamente pálido

-Naruto.. ¿estas bien? – preguntó un muy preocupado pelirrojo mientras agarraba a su amigo del brazo porque parecía que estaba a punto de caer

-.. no.. – respondió – necesito.. – llevó su mano a la boca como quien tiene ganas de vomitar

-Naruto.. ¿Qué te pasa?- solo había algo ,mas bien.. alguien que lo ponía así.. busco con la mirada esperando ver a alguien… - es…

- heyi Sasuke! – grito Kiba, uno de los amigos de Naruto que apenas llegaba a la reunión- que haces allá? Ventee!

Gaara ahora comprendía todo.. dirigió su mirada al rubio a quien sostenía y este miraba a Sasuke. Sai por su parte, no entendía que pasaba, no entendía el comportamiento de su novio, así que volteo a ver el susodicho que llamaba la atención del rubio.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras hasta llegar frente a los chicos, los saludo y después dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de Naruto…


End file.
